Basil Hawkins
| jva=Shigenori Soya| bounty= 249,000,000}}| }} Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Basil Hawkins is introduced. He comes from North Blue and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. His bounty amounts to 249,000,000, which is the third highest known on the island after Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy. Appearance Hawkins is a tall man, with triangle symbols on his brows and red eyes, wearing an extraordinary suit and having flowing golden hair that reaches down to his hips; he also has a medieval-style cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves; he also wears purple trousers and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso. He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. Hawkins also wears dark gloves similar to those worn by Blueno of CP9, and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left bicep, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll, which he ties to his waist with the pink sash around it. Personality Hawkins portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. In particular, he has a notion about foretelling the fate of everything that he sees. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing to other pirates. He also remains completely calm regardless of the situation, showing no emotional response after Roronoa Zoro nearly attacked a Tenryuubito or after learning the news of Portgas D. Ace's upcoming execution, events which drove many other members of his crew and other Captains to panic. He also appears to be against the idea of needless violence, as seen when he stopped his crewmate from attacking a waiter after the latter accidentally spilled spaghetti all over his clothes, even then apologizing to the waiter himself. When approached by Kizaru, he calmly used his tarot cards to calculate all the probabilities of the battle, and upon foretelling that he wouldn't die, remained calm even when subsequently attacked. He has been known to express outward shock, as seen when Urouge utilizes a strength and size enhancing technique against a Pacifista. He seems to be always serious, and before the battle with Brownbeard, coldly commented that he hates jokes. Relationships Hawkin's crew appears to be quite loyal to him and will, without fail, follow his every imperative to the last word. In the anime, they were even willing to attempt to hold down Kizaru at bay to buy their captain some time to escape when the admiral suddenly appeared, confronting Hawkins' entourage. As for his fellow Supernovas, the interactions that Hawkins had with those whom he encountered were neither confrontational, nor associative. He does however inform Urouge that he did not see the shadow of death upon him yet when Urouge asked whether having both a Shichibukai and an Admiral as opponents would be the end for him, which Urouge treated as a friendly joke from a rival. Luffy seems to be a special case, however, since Hawkins was seen attempting to predict the Straw Hat's chances survival after the Marineford War, and notes to himself that no matter how many times he shuffled his cards, the resulting probability just won't accumulate down to zero. This suggests that he is either eager for Luffy to die on account that he's responsible for the ordeal that Hawkins endured during the incident with the World Nobles, or he is expectant whether or not Luffy will to recover in time for him as well as the rest of the Straw Hats to reunite and sail once more towards the New World. Abilities and Powers Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can work out to a percentage the chances of something happening. However, how is he able to do this has yet to be fully explained. He also can use various tarot reading cards that can assist him with determining the outcome of any occurrence. He also has a sword on his belt, but it is unknown to what degree he can wield it, as he has not been seen using it yet. He however unsheated it as he prepared to fight Brownbeard, so it might be assumed that he used it during the following battle. Devil Fruit Basil Hawkins' as-of-yet unnamed Devil Fruit ability enables him to redirect any physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to suffer what he would have felt. He was able to consecutively withstand a kick and a laser blast from Kizaru, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hawkins can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. The Devil Fruit also enables him to transform into a giant scarecrow-like entity, resembling a giant voodoo doll, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. The weakness in this power is that the number of voodoo dolls that Basil keeps on his person is finite. This is noted when he told Kizaru that it was unwise for him to fight with a mere ten "men" (voodoo dolls). This implies that he can hold a larger number if need be. Each attack corresponds to a single doll, so if he is hit more times than he has dolls to redirect the damage, he becomes just as vulnerable as an ordinary human. This is seen when Kizaru simply fires lasers through his straw form at a rapid pace, burning through his remaining eight dolls in a matter of seconds. It also seems that the dolls' ability to transfer damage is limited only to bodily injury, as shown when Kizaru blinded Basil using intense light. Attacks * Gōma no Sō (降魔の相, Devil Conquering Phase): Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He also resembles a voodoo doll seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. However, his Devil Fruit is not a Logia (as noted by Kizaru), so he is still as vulnerable to damage as he is in human form, just with greater offensive capabilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Demon Conquering Phase.“FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 402” History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Hawkins was first seen in a restaurant along with other Supernovas Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney with their crews. A waiter accidentally spilled food on one of his nakama. His crewmate complained only to be told by Hawkins it was a very unlucky day for him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Hawkins is introduced. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "the signs do not show" his crew would "fall today". Kizaru comes across Basil Hawkins sitting down, surrounded by his entourage of crewmen while he simply states that he will not die today.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Hawkins meets Kizaru. After sitting down and working out his chances against the admiral, Kizaru attempts to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks have no effect and Hawkins remains unhurt. He then sheds two voodoo dolls from his arm, stating that ten men wouldn't suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X. Drake, as well as one of the Pacifista on the archipelago. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Hawkins finds himself in a fight with the admiral. After Kizaru sends Urouge flying, Hawkins transforms into a giant straw monster in liking of a large voodoo doll baring Hawkins' semblance in order to defeat him. One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. However he is blinded by Kizaru who then deducts that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia-type. Hawkins is nearly killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Hawkins is saved thanks to Apoo. However, Kizaru reforms himself, dispatches Scratchmen Apoo easily, then turns his attention to the two remaining Supernovas. After defeating X. Drake, Kizaru defeats Hawkins by firing a light-based arrow into his abdomen''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins, and Drake.. Hawkins is about to be finished off by Kizaru when he is suddenly interrupted by his Den Den Mushi, saving Hawkins from death. Current Events He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Hawkins was also predicting the chances of survival for Whitebeard's crew, but his outcome was never seen. Hawkins is later seen predicting the survival rate of Luffy, and finds it strange that no matter how many times he tries, it never hits zero. After the war at Marineford, he and his crew enter the New World and reach an island under Brownbeard's control. Apparently, some sort of battle or confrontation took place between the two crews, as Hawkins is seen sitting on an injured or dead man, not listening to the other pirate's mumbling of his glory and simply commenting his nickname is stupid. He says he thought Brownbeard was joking, adding that he hates jokes, and as he unsheathes his sword and activates his Gōma no Sō, he says in a quite frightening way that the shadow of death is clearly visible on Brownbeard. Major Battles *Basil Hawkins, X. Drake, Urouge and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista *Basil Hawkins vs Brownbeard and his crew (unseen) Trivia thumb|right|Joey Jordison *Hawkins has been noted to bare some similarities to the Slipknot drummer Joey Jordison. Joey Jordison performs with his mask on, his recent masks bore 3 lines above his eyebrows like the ones Hawkins has. His portrayed image is also similar to that of Hawkins'. *Hawkins' name is derived from two real life pirates. His second part of his name comes from John Hawkins, while the first part of his name comes from Basil Ringrose.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? Also, the main character from the well known pirates novel Treasure Island is named Jim Hawkins. References External Links *John Hawkins - Wikipedia article about the pirate whose name Hawkins' resembles Site Navigation de:Basil Hawkins Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:North Blue Characters